onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Suna Suna no Mi
The Suna Suna no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into sand at will, turning the user into a .One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 170 and Episode 106, Crocodile reveals his devil fruit's name. "Suna" (砂) means "sand". In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, it is called the Sand-Sand Fruit. It was eaten by Crocodile, better known by his Baroque Works alias, Mr. 0. Its powers were first shown, but not fully explained, being used to dry up a flower in a glass during the call between Crocodile and Sanji in Little Garden. The power of this fruit was finally shown in a battle between Crocodile and Puppu's crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 155 and Episode 92, the power of the fruit is fully shown and explained. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit is quite powerful, even among Logia, as it allows for a greater variety of abilities, rather than just normal element control. It also allows the user to locate quicksand, set off sandstorms and absorb liquids. Such a variety is not seen with any other Logia. It is also the first and only known Logia type fruit that can naturally counteract its own weakness, and is even stronger in desert areas (granting Crocodile virtual invincibility). It allows the user to transform into sand at will, as well as control it. Crocodile has trained himself to transform into sand by reflex, and is thus capable of avoiding sneak attacks (which untrained Logia-class users tend to not have time to transform to evade). }} This fruit allows Crocodile to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers). Its power can also be honed to the point where the user could also dry anything the user grasps, causing the living such as humans and plants to wither through dehydration, and also cause all other matter like rocks and land to crumble to dust and sand; only metallic or ferrous substances are spared from this dehydration effect. However, Crocodile turns solid when in contact with liquids, including blood, although it does seem that only certain liquids work, or it is based on how the liquid had contact with him. Crocodile was bitten by a water-drenched Luffy but received no harm. He also turned to sand when Vivi attacked him (even though he was drinking wine moments before), due to the sand sticking together. This weakness can be rendered useless, due to the ability to absorb the offending liquid. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Crocodile mastered the Devil Fruit to the point of perfection where he can turn into sand reflexively if attacked. This ability was proven true when Doflamingo cut his head off while he was distracted. While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by placing his right hand on them. This ability makes him able to utterly destroy his surroundings. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into sand. Crocodile has shown to create sand blades that can slice through the ground, create sandstorms, activate quick sands, and cause dehydration by physical contact. In addition, Crocodile has shown to transform his arm into sand in order to extend his reach for his hook, as a long range capture and strike. Crocodile's named attacks are the follows: .]] * : Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. When he used this on top of King Cobra's palace, the attack also generated a static surge that ran with the blade, nearly hitting Luffy in the process.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapters 177-178 and Episode 110, Crocodile displays some of his attacks in his first battle with Luffy. "Spada" is the Italian word for "sword". Similarly, "Espada" is Spanish and Portuguese for sword. In the 4Kids dub, this attack is called Desert Dagger, and retains its original name in the FUNimation dub. * : Crocodile creates another loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, he stabs it into the ground causing the area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done in a desert terrain. "Girasole" is the Italian word for "Sunflower". This attack retains its name in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, and in the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! (dubbed by 4Kids), this technique is called Desert Swamp. * : Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. A "Barchan" is a crescent-shaped sand dune. This is called Crescent Cutlass in the Viz Manga, the FUNimation dub and subs, and the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! and Desert Cutlass in the 4Kids dub. * : Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. A variation of it is seen when Crocodile makes his first appearance in the Alabasta arc. He makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique, as he did with many pirates who interfered with his attempts to kill Whitebeard,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 560 and Episode 469, Crocodile sends several Whitebeard Pirates flying. as well as sending Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy out of Admiral Akainu's way.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 578 and Episode 487, Crocodile uses Sables to save Jinbe and Luffy. "Sable" is French for "Sand" so the term "Sables" can mean "Sands", but it can also refer to a "Sandstorm". "Sable" is also Spanish for "Saber". This attack retains its original name in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Sandstorm. * : Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their death. "Secco" is Italian for dry, while "Seco" is Spanish and Portuguese for "Dry". This attack is called Wasteland Tremor in the 4Kids dub.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 201 and Episode 122, Crocodile uses Ground Seco and Ground Death against Luffy in their second battle. * : An extremely strong version of Ground Secco. However, Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. In the 4Kids dub, this attack is called Wasteland Cataclysm. * : Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from them with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly fleshless state. "Encierro" is the Spanish word for "Imprisoning". In the 4Kids dub, this is called Desert Prison. * : Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 23 Chapter 209 and Episode 126, Crocodile uses Sables Pesado and Desert la Spada in his final battle against Luffy. "Sables" is French for "Sands" and "Pesado" is Spanish and Portuguese for "Heavy". This is called Sandstorm Burden in the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! and Sandstorms in the 4Kids dub. * : An altered version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. This is the only time Crocodile has formed solid objects out of sand, although a sufficiently powerful blow will shatter it back into sand. In the eighth movie, rather than being four solid blades, this move is more like two buzz-saw like blades that are less solid. This attack is simply called Desert Spada in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, Desert Slasher in the 4Kids dub, and Desert Rapier in the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!. This attack keeps its name in the FUNimation version of Movie 8. * : An altered and enhanced version of Desert Spada. Crocodile forms a large version of his Desert Spada attack with more powerful effects. "Grande" is Italian, Spanish, French and Portuguese for "large", "great" or "big". It was first seen used to slice Akainu in half to protect Jinbe and Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 578 (p. 12-13) and Episode 487, Crocodile protects Jinbe and Luffy from Akainu. When Crocodile used this move he did not name it, but it was named in the game One Piece: Gigant Battle. Trivia *The color of the sand changed in the anime, from a full light brown to a grayish light brown. References External links * Sand - Wikipedia article about sand Site Navigation ca:Suna Suna no Mi it:Sand Sand fr:Suna Suna no Mi Category:Logia